everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Audhild Magicheart
Audhild Magicheart is a 2018-introduced and all-around character. She is part of the Norse Mythology as a future Valkyrie, and currently attends Ever After High through the Mythology Program. Audhild was born to Herfjötur, a magician Valkyrie who left Audy behind when she was a baby, and later on, was adopted by Göndul, another magician Valkyrie. Audhild, despite being heir to Göndul's legacy, will most likely end up taking Herfjötur's one. She sides with the Roybels in the destiny conflict, due to the fact that she wishes to be a Valkyrie - but something tells her she shouldn't. Character Personality (I'm slowly rewriting her, so there might be some bullets!) Out of all the Valkyries, it should be noted that Audhild is probably the mentally weakest and most fragile one. She easily loses control over her magic due to her vulnerable state of mind and requires a lot of care and attention from those around her. Audhild could be described as rather danty and delicate, fairly different from her sisters, who are all tough and strong warriors. For that reason, Audhild constantly feels like a fish out of water, and can be unsure about her fate due to her mild and soft complexion, and needs constant reassurance that she's doing okay as a fighter. Despite all of this, though, Audhild truly dedicates herself entirely to her destiny as a Valkyrie, and with her magical powers, there comes a great responsibility. She's very devoted and loyal to her sisters, and refuses to give up being a Valkyrie someday (even if something inside her tells her to do so), and lives to defend the other Valkyries. She might be a lot fragile, but that doesn't stop Audy from dedicating herself to improve her abilities in order to serve as an Asgardian warrior someday. She often overworks herself, both physically and mentally, and expects a lot of herself. Deep down her soul, there are complex feelings of being great just so her biological mother will be proud of her. Audy wants to be great for everyone except herself. Audy is, in a few words, rather timid and shy, but tries her best to not show that much nervousness when she's around people. She cannot stand crowds to save her life, and speaking in public sounds worse than fighting at Ragnarok. She is reserved and quiet, and if it wasn't for her magical powers, the Valkyries wouldn't even notice her presence at their meetings. Extremely afraid of ending up alone, Audhild needs people to constantly tell her she's not alone and it's okay. She has an immense fear of being left behind, and just wants everyone to like her and enjoy her company. She's quite nervous and anxious, and has developed panic disorder over the years. Her panic attacks are something that scare Audy a lot, and she's deadly afraid that they are bothersome to her friends and people around her. She tries her best to control her emotions, but it seems to be impossible sometimes. When she has a panic attack, Audy makes sure that her sisters and loved ones are safe, in first place, since she also loses control over her magic. On a side note, however, Audhild always tries to see the bright part of situations, and does her best to stay positive. Even if that voice inside her tells her that she should worry constantly, Audy just truly wants to enjoy her life and little important moments surrounded by people she loves. Audy just knows something will be horrible in her life, so she just tries to enjoy what she is living now. Appearence Audhild is of dainty complexion and petite body with light skin and freckles all over her face and body. Her face is framed by blonde curls with golden touches, and she has bright baby blue eyes, commonly graced by Norse-inspired makeup. Like the rest of the Valkyries, she has a tattoo on her right upper arm, which is the trademark symbol of all the valkyries. As for her outfits, Audhild generally wears rather simple armours, mostly golden/bronze coloured, and her trade colours are desert/warm ones, such as light brown, cream and beige. Easily bruised while training, Audhild likes to wear bandages on her arms to hide all the bruises. Interests and Hobbies Magic Being born with magical powers, daughter of a magical valkyrie and raised by another magical valkyrie, it's only fair for Audy to have a huge interest in magic. She's constantly reading books about ancient magic, light and dark magic, and healing magic (even though she has no healing powers). She also loves to practice her magical powers when she's alone (so if something goes wrong, she won't hurt anybody). Pegasus Riding The feeling of freedom. Audy loves to ride her dearest pegasus, Birger, and when she's not doing anything, she'll just be with her, flying around the city. It's one of her favourite activities ever and she simply feels a lot connected to the Earth while doing so. (More TBA) Myth How It Goes :Main Articles: Valkyries, Herfjötur & Göndul The valkyries, meaning “chooser of the slain”, are female warriors who decide who lives and dies in battle and bring half of these chosen fallen warriors to Valhalla, the afterlife hall of the dead ruled over by Odin. There, the warriors train for Ragnarok. Audy's biological mother, Herfjötur, was a valkyrie and was known by causing instant paralysis using her magic chain. She was a valkyrie that could use magic, just like Audy's adoptive mother, Göndul. How does Audhild fit into it? TBA Powers and Abilities Audhild has the basic Valkyrie powers, and unique powers, inherted from her mother. Those would be: * Chooser of the Slain: Audhild, being a valkyrie, can choose those who will die in battle and those who will win. * Death Sense: '''Audhild can sense someone's death, either if it's close or not. Due to her magic, Audy can feel it with more precision. * '''Afterlife Transport: '''Audy is able to transport the souls of those who she and the valkyries chose to go to Valhalla. * '''Semi-Immortality: Unless wounded to the point that she cannot recover, Audhild will be able to live forever. * Enhanced Strength: Audhild, being a valkyrie, is gifted with supernatural strength. * Superhuman Durability: Being a demi-deity, Audy is fairly more durable than a regular human.r. * Combact Skills: Self explanatory. Going through a intense training everyday ever since she was a kid, Audy is a skilled fighter. * Telekinesis: Audhild's special set of powers include the ability of manipulating objects with her mind. * Telepathy: Audhild has the power to mentally receive and/or transmit information. However, she is only able to use it with the ones close to her. * Psionic Energy Manipulation: Audy can project energy blasts, streams, waves and bolts of her own psionic and telekinetic energy, allowing her to hit, push/pull or blow away her targets. * Psionic Force-Field Generation: Audhild is able to create a highly durable barrier of energy that she can shape and conform as needed. * Emotional Manipulation: With her mental powers, Audy often used it in order to elicit fear or emotional pain in a person in the form of nightmarish hallucinations that could stun and weaken them. She doesn't use that very often. Relationships Family Herfjötur - Biological mother TBA Göndul - Adoptive mother TBA [[Brynhild Gandr|'Brynhild Gandr']] Brynhild is Audhild's adoptive sister and the one who has been with her ever since she can remember. She's also an adoptive daughter of Göndul, and both girls grew up very close to each other. Audy loves Brynhild dearly, considering her a true sister, whom she trusts and often runs after to ask for advice and protection. If there is someone whom Audy truly adores, it's Bryn. Even being the one who often needs care from Bryn, Audy would die for her sister and does everything for her. Friends [[The Valkyrie Squad|'The Valkyrie Squad']] TBA - there are so many Pet Birger is Audy's pet pegasus. She considers him one of her best friends forever after and frequently spoils him. She loves to spend time with him flying or just doing something together. Romance TBA - Open for ships! Class Schedule 1st Period: Scythes and Swords 2nd Period: Ragnarok Sparring 3rd Period: Mythos Magic 4th Period: Mythology 5th Period: Alchemy 6th Period: Marksmanship Trivia * Audhild's birthday is on May 17th. * Here is Audy's Pinterest Board. * Audhild was inspired by Wanda Maximoff/''Scarlet Witch'', mainly Age of Ultron/Civil War Wanda Maximoff, adding some new traits. Her fashion inspiration comes from Rey from Star Wars. * Audhild hear approximately 20 voices in her head, that she is able to distinguish. All of them seem to be trying to tell her something about her future. Notes Oh look, some spoilers about what happens to her in Ragnarok! * Audhild's uncertainty about her future is given due to the fact that her powers are trying to alert her about her fate in Ragnarok. She will be one of the few Valkyries to die in their final battle. * While fighting with someone, Audhild feels something calling her nearby, one of the voices inside her head. When she turns around, she spots Fenrir running to attack Astrid, to a point it would kill her leader. Audhild immediately runs to Astrid and gets herself in the way of Fenrir, and gets attacked by him. Audhild is able to hurt him with her powers, and he runs away, leaving behind a fatally wounded Audhild. Audy dies peacefully in Astrid's arms, despite the immense pain she was feeling, with the belief that she did something right for once in her life. The pain doesn't seem to bother her. When Eira eventually finds them, it's too late for her to do anything about it. Later on, Astrid is able to save the lives of thousands of Asgardians, and attributes it to Audhild's sacrifice. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Valkyries Category:Norse Mythology